Many sinks include a basin, a mounting flange around the basin, a drain in the basin, and a faucet carried on the mounting flange. Some sinks also include a pull-down sprayer extending from a faucet and/or a handheld sprayer carried by the mounting flange next to the faucet. Pull-down sprayers may have actuators for different discharge modes of operation, for example, spraying and aerating. Handheld sprayers may have actuators for different metering states, for example, on and off and any flow levels therebetween. But handheld sprayers for sinks typically do not include actuators for different discharge modes in addition to different metering states. And sink sprayers of both types typically require two-handed operation; with one hand on an actuator of the sprayer and with another hand on a separate, remotely located faucet valve.